Bartender
by AdicTnLust
Summary: Watch your words, they become your actions. One person can change your life, one kiss can change everything, but you don't choose who you fall in love with, it chooses you. OrtonOC CENA,HARDY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I only own my OC's. And anything else you don't recognize. Thanks a mil.

**Anything in Italics is a flashback.**

Chapter 1: A Memory

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The familiar ring of the bell on the door didn't draw Kady Hall away from her nightly duties. She continued to straighten up the liquor bottles behind the bar, and restock the empty ones she was pulling off.

"Bars closed." She slightly yelled without turning her head.

"Then you should lock the doors." Replied a deep silky voice.

She snapped her head around to find a man standing there. Tall, dark and handsome, most people would call him. Deceiving, arrogant, and mean, is what Kady called him. Her eyes narrowed, and a look of hurt and shock crossed her face.

"Bet you thought you'd never see me again." he smirked at her.

"Hoped, is a better word." she replied turning around placing bottles on the shelf.

The thought of her hoping to never see him again sung at his heart. It almost hurt him physically. Although he would be deserving of it to get the kind of pain he inflicted on her.

"Kady, look.." he started.

"No, YOU fucking look. I don't know why you're here, but if its to finish me off, don't worry, I have nothing left." she said not turning around to meet his gaze burning a hole in the back of her head.

The barstool screamed across the wooden floor, still damp from the nights drunken ventures.

"That's not why I'm here." he replied taking a seat.

"I said, bars….closed." She said slowly turning around. Her eyes met his in a solemn stare. He could see the sadness in her lurking in her eyes. Sadness he caused. "You need me to spell it out for you? B-A-R I-S- C-L.."

"Kady, I just want to talk to you."

"You think you deserve it?" She asked her eyebrows now putting creases in her forehead.

"I think you deserve it." he replied softly

"You don't know a fucking thing about me, because if you did, you would have known how bad **you** hurt me that night." her finger now pointed at his face.

"I was an ass, Kady, I know that." his eyes softened against her fiery stare. He deserved this. He made her like that.

"Oh do you? They teach you that in a wrestling ring? Or did your friends make a _bet _and you lost, and you had to go to ass school to find out.?" she spat at him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head gently.

"I had no right to do th.."

"You're damn straight. What kind of twisted person rips somebody's heart out, knowing they're going to do it from the start?" She asked picking up the empty boxes and making her was to the back door. "You can let yourself out."

Randy ran a hand though his short hair. "Okay, harder than I thought it would be" he grumbled to himself.

Kady made her way back into the bar room and noticed Randy still sitting at the bar. She walked over to the window unplugging the numerous beer signs, and turning off all the lights on the floor. Making her way back behind the counter, she grabbed a dishrag and started wiping the bar off.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked ringing the dishcloth out and heading to wipe tables down.

"I just wanted to see you." came his meek reply.

"Well, You accomplished your goal. See ya around, Orton." She said, her voice shaky.

Fuck that. She wasn't crying over him again. The last 3 months were spent, working or crying. And quite frankly, it was bullshit. He tore her world apart, not the other way around. And just when she finally thought she was over him. Here he comes walking into her life again, just as cocky and self centered as he was 8 months ago.

He walked over to the tables she was cleaning, and grabbed her elbow so she was facing him. Her ice blue orbs stared into his.

"Don't….touch me." She replied jerking her elbow from his grasp.

"Jesus, Kady. All I want to do is talk to you. For 5 fucking minutes. Just hear me out." Randy pleaded.

"NO!" She almost screamed. Her breathing calmed. "Leave…. Please." She said in almost a whisper. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the floor.

"Kady" He whispered.

"Randy, Go." she said feeling as if the hot pools were going to spill any minute.

He nodded his head and turned around. He pushed open the door before turning back to her.

"For the record, I never meant to hurt you." he stated.

"You never mean what you say, Randy." she said finishing the table she was washing.

She heard the door close, and collapsed into the chair at the table. She held her head in her hands and let the hot liquid flow from her eyes freely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kady looked around the smoky bar room as she heard deep laughter erupt from the group of guys that came in an hour ago. She finished handing a customer his drink when a pair of blue eyes met her gaze._

"_What can I get ya?" She asked with a smile._

"_Rum and Coke, 2 bud lights, and 3 Coors lights" The man shouted over the loud music._

_She nodded and turned back a few minutes later with his order._

"_$14.50" He handed her a 20 dollar bill._

"_Keep it." he smirked at her. He was sexy to say the least. His hair perfectly spiked. His smile, almost devilish, but flattering, and his shirt clung to his sculpted body. The guys he was with, weren't on the ugly side either. A group of very good looking guys, all hanging out, was rare for her town. After all Spring Hill , Florida, was small, and filled with emo kids wearing out emotions with razor blades._

_Randy made his way back over to the table he and his buddies were at. He set all the drinks down and looked back over to the bar. His friend John noticed him staring, and broke him out of his daze._

"_You planning execution, or you just trying to get into her pants?" He laughed at him._

"_I'll leave the fat chicks to you man." he smiled, slapping his shoulder a couple times._

"_Ahhh, come on, she aint that big, besides. She's got a hell of a face." John replied taking a swig of his beer._

_A few of the guys had made there was back from the dance floor. Polishing off the beers Randy had just got. He glanced back the girl serving customers. She smiled as she handed a regular his drink and turned to her co-worker to put the money in the cash register. Her smile was breathtaking, a line of perfect teeth perfectly resting on her bottom lip. He could see her clear blue circles radiating from across the room. And her high cheekbones making creases in the corner of her almond shaped eyes._

"_What's with the distraction Randall?" Jeff Hardy asked him._

"_He's planning on porkin' the bartender" John said pointing over, and laughing._

_Jeff turned to look at what John had been pointing at. He didn't see anyone overly obese. Instead a medium height girl, with long dark locks that framed her face, falling over her chest. Sure she was curvy, she wasn't deathly skinny like some of the diva's, he could tell her boobs were real, and she had a brain, he liked the diva's of course, even though most of them were brainless twits._

"_I'm not planning on fucking her. Lay off dude." Randy replied taking the bottle from his lips._

"_You're right, she'd probably tell you to go to hell anyways." John said taking another swig of the amber liquid._

_Randy's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. He pointed a finger into his own chest._

"_Me. Tell me to go to hell?" He asked, not believing his ears._

"_Yeah. You. Go to hell. That's what she'd say." he said smiling, dimples clearly evident._

_Randy scoffed at the comment coming from his best friends mouth. He tossed his head back and looked over at his friends._

"_What do you guys think?" John asked them, in a cocky tone._

"_She'd do him." Adam Copeland nodded in agreement with Randy._

"_Nah, I think Cena might be on to something. She looks smart. Smart enough to not get involved with this douche-bag" Jeff agreed pointing a thumb in Randy's direction._

"_See, told ya. Juste because he dies his hair funny colors, doesn't mean its saturated his brain." John said with a smirk on his face. "Bet ya 500 bucks you can't nail her by the time we leave here on Friday." he smirked at his dark haired friend._

_Jeff and Cody laughed at the antics of there fellow co-workers. "You're on." Randy said slapping Johns hand. He stood up from the table and made his way back over to the bar. He leaned in and ordered a shot of whisky. Kady handed it to him, and took the money out of his hand. He payed no attention to the burning liquid in his throat as he watched her clear customers from the bar. Soon after, he noticed he was the only one sitting there._

"_Another?" She asked in a smooth tone._

"_No." he shook his head. She turned around and started placing mixing glasses in a gray tub. She looked at the clock, seeing that it read 15 minutes till closing time. She hollered out 'Last Call' to the few people that were left in the bar. Randy continued to sit at the bar watching her. She wasn't huge. She wasn't what he normally went for either, but still beautiful to say the least. Her eyes held passion. Her long dark hair was flying around carelessly as she tried to straighten things out behind the bar. She looked over and noticed Randy still sitting there._

"_Do you need something?" She asked him placing both of her hands on the counter._

_He nodded his head, and open his mouth to speak. "Your phone number" he replied winking at her._

_She burst out with laughter at his attempt. "Sorry Cazenovia, I don't give my number to random guys." He stuck out his hand to shake hers. She accepted the offer. "I'm Randy" he winked at her. "Kady" she smiled. "How about now?" he finished. She tilted her head to the side and studied his face. She shook her head clear of her own thoughts and pulled a piece of receipt paper from the register. She jotted down her number and handed it to him. _

"_You'll be hearing from me soon." he said slowly._

"_Doubtful" She replied._

"_Why, you give me the wrong number? Cuz I know where you work" A cocky grin spread across his face._

"_No, But I'm not stupid. And guys like you don't call girls like me."_

"_What kind of guy am I?" He asked._

"_You tell me." she stated putting her hand son her hips._

"_I'm the kind of guy that calls." he smiled getting up from the barstool, sticking the paper in his pocket. "See ya around, beautiful" _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randy stood outside the huge window and watched the love of his life cry herself into oblivion. Her cheeks were now red, and her nose was shiny. He should have walked back in and comforted her, took her into his arms and told her how sorry he was, and how stupid the whole thing wad, and how much he loved her. Something he'd never told her, but always expected her to know, but after all the pain he caused her, and the conversation he _tried_ to have no longer than 15 minutes ago, he knew it wouldn't be a welcomed embrace. He sucked his bottom lip in licking it as he let it go. He fought the urge to go in, but instead got into the SUV and left. He would try again. He had to. He couldn't let her go without her knowing how much she actually meant. Even if she did think he crushed her on purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe she should have taken last night as a clue to lock the doors after closing time. Kady heard the door shut with force. She could smell the chilling air lingering on his jacket from the cold nights in November. She turned around and looked at him harshly.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear, I didn't want to see you." she stated in a more than ice tone.

"I need to make things right. I can't take it."

She scoffed at his attempt to start a conversation. "I think you had plenty of time to explain the situation, but you failed to." he looked deep in her eyes. The once icy blue orbs were now shaded over with hurt and disdain. He put that there. She looked at him and tried to read his thoughts.

"If you're coming to make this right, so you don't feel guilty anymore, save it. I don't want to hear it. I don't care, Randy. I don't. You did what you felt you had to do. You were so torn up by your world, that it would only make you feel better to wreck someone else's. Just so they feel the pain that you do. I get it. I've been there, but I never broke somebody's heart on purpose, Randy." She said tears brimming her eyes. She forced them back

The last 3 months she'd spent wrapped up in one of the various clothing items left from a weekend off the road. Crying. To herself. His scent was alluring, and the picture that was framed next to the bed was more than she could handle to look at on a nightly basis. The photo had become some sort of comfort item, until it couldn't take the pain away anymore. Liquor had become her antidote. She needed something strong to take the pain from her heart, and drowning the amount of Randy Orton lurking inside of her was the only way to do it. She set a shot glass on the counter and filled it with an amber liquid. She jolted her neck back, swallowing it harshly. She pulled her purse from under the counter and lit a cigarette. Randy raised his eyebrows.

"When did you start smoking?" he asked pointing to the white stick in her hand.

"When you broke my heart."

"Fair enough."

"What do you want to say, Randy, I mean….why are you here?"

"I just want to tell you I'm sorry I fucked us up. It was my fault, Boo. I would do anything to change it, but I can't and….and I don't know how to make it right. I love you, I need you with me."

"No you don't." she replied shaking her head. "You loved the idea of me, Randy. You loved who I was on the inside, but you couldn't take who I was on the outside, and I'm okay with that"

"I never wanted you to think something like that. You go by a different code of life than everyone else, and I needed that. I need you."

"I spent weeks and weeks trying to figure out what I did wrong, Randy. I cried myself to sleep for months, because I couldn't fix how I felt on the inside. I didn't know what to change to make _you_ like _me _better. Then I thought, what if it wasn't me? The whole 'Its not you, it's me' cliché thing playing out in front of my face. But it couldn't, it had to be me. Why else would all the people I love, leave? I do something to them, I mean, I must have to." Randy shook his head.

"I was stupid, Kady. I couldn't get my head out of my ass for nothing. I refused to believe that you were the one for me, because so many weren't. I couldn't make things last with any of the girls that I was with, and I thought I never would. Soon after that me and a few friends made it a game. I played because I could beat games, and make the rules, but I couldn't choose my own fate, and I guess I learned that the hard way. So you see, _I_ fucked up, not you. I fucked my own game up, because I broke the rules...I... I called the bet off." He paused nodding his head. He knew in seconds he was going to bare his soul. And like a lions fighting over a warthog carcass, his insides were going to be torn out, and he asked for it. He put himself through this. "I paid John the money, and I told him I'd never play the game again. Right after the first time I kissed you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kady shivered as they walked together along the shores of the gulf. The moon was bright, and low to the water, making it look like the sky was resting on it. Randy sat on the sand burying his bare feet deep in the granules. He took off his Led Zeplin zip up hoodie and placed it around her shoulders. His long sleeved shirt looked like it was painted on his body. Every outline of his chest was molded into the fabric. His thighs were penetrating through his boot cut jeans as his feet tapped their own rhythm in the sand._

"_Me and my dad used to come out here when we couldn't sleep." She said running sand through her fingers._

"_Where is he now?" Randy asked his voice thick in the cool air._

"_He died a couple years ago. Motorcycle accident." She said addressing the sore subject. Randy sat silent. He never thought about what it would be like if one of his parents weren't there._

"_He left me the bar. My Paw-Paw owned it, but left it to my dad. My dad died and left it to me. I do what I can to keep it original."_

"_I like it, Its not rowdy. You don't have to worry about a lot."_

"_That's what I like about it too." she smiled._

_He pulled her hand into his and pulled her body toward him. He smoothed his hand over the back of her neck, letting her soft locks run through his fingers. He leaned her head into his capturing her lips with his own. She leaned into the kiss, holding onto his bicep muscles to keep the rest of her body steady. Everything she was feeling that moment floated out of her head, and the only thoughts left were how Randy's lips felt like silk fabric grazing over hers. His taste was sweet, and the dr'kar cologne he wore intoxicated her senses. He pulled back and stared at her face. Her high cheek bones seemed to have a way of making her lightning blue eyes shine a little more. The perfect line of teeth that rested on her bottom lip, inviting him for more, sent shivers down his spine. He turned his face into a smirk and tilted his head at her._

"_We better get you home." he smiled. "It's getting late"_

"_Yeah, I have a delivery bright and early anyways. Thanks for a great time. I haven't done this in…..forever." They made there way back to the parking lot, and Randy drove her home. She opened the door of the SUV and stepped out. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow, Kady Hall." She smiled lightly._

"_We'll see about that, Randy Orton." She shut the door and made her way around the back of the building. She climbed the stairs, her smile growing with each step. She was in a dreamy state when she climbed into bed, surrounding herself with pillows. Sleep engulfed her soon after._

_Randy pulled into the parking lot of Hampton Suites, his tires sounding like a chase scene from a COPS marathon. He slammed the door while taking long strides into the hotel and to the elevators. As soon as they reached the floor he was looking for he forced the door on the elevator open a little faster and squeezed himself through the small space. His knuckles pounded on the door, and his hand tapped the wooden frame impatiently. He rapped his knuckles on the door again, if possible harder than the first time. The door flew open quickly a stunned John Cena on the other side._

"_Dude, what the fuck you doin, knockin like god damn police?" He asked throwing his hands into the air._

_Randy walked forcefully into the room and turned around when he heard the door latch._

"_It's off, The bet's off."_

_Speechless wasn't in John's vocabulary. Absolutely stunned was, however. His jaw dropped wide, waiting for an explanation._

"_I can't do it. Not to her. She's dif…"_

"_Oh fuck, man." John said running his hand through his short hair. "We talked about this, bro. No breakin the fuckin rules!" his voice was pitched with annoyance._

"_I'm done dude." Randy said reaching into his wallet pulling out a quick 500 dollars. "You win." he said slapping it into Johns chest._

_John shook his head. "You're givin up the game, for what? For this girl? You know nothing about her, just like the other ones. That's why we have this, Randy." he said fiercely moving his hand between them. "What the fuck, dude. Is it love, what? Did you fall in love with the bitch in 3 days?"_

"_She's not a bitch, John. She's fucking….." Randy put his palms to his forehead gripped his cranium tightly. "FUCK…she's in my head, bro. I don't know what to do. I never break the rules. I don't know. I'm sorry, man. I can't do it this time." He shook his head and walked out of the room._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Randy looked at Kady pouring herself another shot. She was beginning to think she was delusional, that she just wanted Randy to be there, saying everything that would make it right. So he was. And when she wasn't drunk, he wouldn't be there. That way it wouldn't be so hard to digest. Instead he was in front of her, fuck me written clearly on his forehead, and all she could do is pour another shot. He'd made her sink that low. He brought out insecurities that she didn't know she had and this was how she was trying to redeem her soul. And he was there watching her destroy what she thought was the little she had left.

"I didn't want you to find out the way you did. And I never wanted to make 'I love you' an excuse to try and save what I couldn't. Even though I knew I loved you. For a really long time."

She licked her lips, trying not to make eye contact with him. If she hadn't clearly expressed how much he'd hurt her already, she didn't want to start now. No. Because, feeling weak would only make the situation worse. And Randy thrived on sore spots.

"I know it never seemed like it, and I probably could have showed it more, but it was real for me." He said grabbing her wrist.

She pulled back immediately, not wanting to feel his touch. Too much was on her mind at one time, for her to be 100 sure of what she was clearly feeling right now, and him touching her and making her feel things that had a high possibility of setting her up for disappointment again was something that would distract the train of thought she needed to be on. Her eyes still didn't meet his when he continued to talk.

"I'm sorry, baby. I never meant for us to end up like this." he tried to pull her into his chest. She pulled back so her body wasn't in reach. Giving into him now would mean the endless nights she spent crying, were for nothing. She put up all her walls again, and giving the power to someone she knew would use it, was not going to happen again.

"Don't, Rand." she said quietly using her nickname. "Please don't do this to me. Please just go." Her voice cracked. "I don't think I can do this again" She said holding tears back that were threatening to fall. The silence was deafening. Randy could hear her swallow hard, and clear her throat. She was silent again leaving Randy to think with the ringing in his own ears.

"Kady, If I just knew what to do. I would do it. I know I fucked up. I fell in love with you, and I hurt you….bad. If I knew how to fix it, I would, baby. You have to believe that."

"It's hard for me to believe anything from you." she said in a whisper turning around. "Please don't come back." She said redundantly walking through the curtain, up the stairs.

Randy was quick on her trails, pulling her arm to him and making her lose her balance on the stairs. She fell into his chest and his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her lips with force. If she wouldn't listen to him, the only thing left was to show her. She tried to pull away, but gave in when she knew her efforts were worthless. Randy's mouth was venom. It numbed anything she was thinking about and months of anger, sadness, and hurt came out of her kiss. She pulled her head away and pushed herself off Randy.

"Don't walk away from me." He said grabbing her wrist once more. "If you walk away from me, you lie to yourself, and I know how you feel about that."

"I lied to myself when I said you were worth it. Myself got used to lies. You helped that" She said making her way up the stairs. He fallowed her. He wasn't leaving until he had her back. If that was his whole 2 weeks off. And any free time he had for the rest of his life. That's what he was going to do. It was her house, or a jail cell. Either way, Randy Orton was making this right, and getting her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Randy slammed his flat palms on the heavy steel door. The pound echoed through the arena, causing some of the patrons standing by to observe his actions. He noticed the disapproving looks of some officials. He wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't wresting, or cutting a promo, but he needed to talk to someone. Who ever was there first. He shrugged his shoulders into the air, and shot daggers at the on looking faces.

"What?" he almost shouted to the crew members working backstage, when they stopped to observe what had broke their concentration. Randy's lip twitched, waiting for their reaction. "Good, mind your business." He said stalking angrily toward the locker room.

The door felt the same assault as the heavier one just minutes before. Looks of wonder and concern spread through out the faces of the locker room. It was nothing for one of the athletes to come in that room a little more than pissed off. Why was he different? Why did he get narrowly singled out, every time?

"Beauty and the Beast on Ice sold out?" Adam chuckled from his locker, folding various garments and placing them in a duffle bag.

"She won't even fucking listen to me…" Randy yelled defeated, with his hands up.

"Would you listen to you?" Randy stopped to think, letting Edge's words sink in.

"I like to think I would hear what I had to say, yeah." Randy replied biting his bottom lip.

"Dude." Adam's eyebrows raised, while he got a 'not likely' look on his face. "On some real shit, you didn't listen when you thought Stacy was telling some other guy she loved him, and it was her dad. It was just over. You didn't let her explain shit. You want Kady to listen to you when you tell her." Adam tipped his head up and rolled his eyes at the ceiling as if someone were really there." Oh baby, its okay. I just kept you around because you made me look better. You _were_ a bet, but I kinda got some feelings for you and decided it was best to keep you around. With out you knowing of course. Love you, Pumpkin." The Canadian looked Randy in the eyes again. "Yeah, you'd probably listen to what you had to say, Orton." Adam taunted sarcastically.

"I didn't keep her around because she made me look better. I really did love her, dude. But she called me out on it."

"I would call your bitch ass out on it too!" Adam said sitting on the bench and looking at Randy.

"Look, dude. Maybe she really wants you to leave her alone. Maybe she just wants to fuckin forget you ever happened. Have you thought about how you made that girl feel? Probably not. You're too busy seeing how much _you _fucked up" he said pointing a finger at the younger man. "How much it hurt _you._" Adam shook his head. "You're my boy, dude. Whatever you do I got your back, but I'm not Dr. Fuckin Phil. I don't know what to do for you dude. God I sound like a fucking Hallmark Card. If she loves you, she's yours. Don't force it." He said getting up, dusting his jeans off. "I'm gonna go find some tits and ass. Peace." He said leaving Randy there to think.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"So Walk-o-Fuckin Sex came here, not only _last night_, but the night before and you're just _now_ telling me about it? Kady's best friend, and the only other talent behind a bar in western Florida, Greg, spat at her.

She nodded her head, and swallowed the lump in her throat. Kady pulled the Bacardi 151 bottle down and poured a double shot. She was getting ready to tip the glass when it disappeared from her hand.

"Honey, don't do that." Greg said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Gregory, have you honestly ever been in love?" she asked holding the bottle by the nose.

He shrugged his shoulders and struggled to think. "I thought I was in love with Patrick, but I was never really sure." He put his hand to his hip. "I don't think so."

"I knew I loved, Randy. I knew I loved him, because I never listened to what people would say when we would hang out. I never doubted his loyalty, I trusted him. I never believed all the stories they told me." she said grabbing another glass. "I just over-looked everything, because I loved him enough to get through it." She shook her head. She poured a shot and swallowed it without flinching. She pulled her legs into an 'indian style' position on the chair. "He never told me he loved me." She paused. "Not once." she whispered.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Randy pulled his rental into the parking lot across the street from Joe's Tavern. He got out and ran across the street. The sullen bar sat between a greyhound bus station, a convince store, and a traffic light. You'd never think there was a loft above it. You had to know it was there. He jogged between vehicles, and made his way to the back of the building. He knocked on the glass door, trying to look inside for movement. He looked at his watch. 10:30. The bar wasn't open on Tuesday nights, he knew the hours. He twisted the handle and opened the door when Kady didn't answer._

"_Baby?" He yelled out._

"_Randy?" She yelled coming out of the bathroom in a towel._

"_Wow, way to greet a guy!" He said through the smirk on his face. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, walking them to her bedroom. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, and moved his hands to the front of the towel. _

"_Don't.." She laughed._

"_Oh, I'm gonna." he smiled, staring into her eyes._

"_Baby, don't. Please."_

"_Here it comes." he breathed_

"_Randall Kieth" she gritted. She placed her hands on his. He ripped the towel away from her body, and tossed it behind him, never breaking his stare. Her hands flew from her body to try and cover herself. She turned around and started to walk toward the bathroom, when his chest stopped her._

"_Where ya goin?" he asked running his hands down her shoulders._

"_Randy." she whined._

"_Baby?"_

"_What?" She asked. His kiss was fierce. He pulled her body close to his, holding onto her hips. She ran her fingers under the hem of his shirt. His stomach sunk in slightly from the cool touch of her fingers. She lifted his shirt off his body. She pulled his gym shorts off and tossed them on the floor. _

"_You in a hurry?" He smiled at her._

"_No." She smiled, blushing a little. "Maybe." She laughed._

"_I fuckin missed you." He breathed into her neck._

"_I missed you, too, Baby." she pulling his face up to meet hers. He flipped them over so she was on top. Her ass sat perfectly in his lap, moving to the rhythm of Randy's moans._

"_Oh god, Boo." He moaned biting the side of her neck, then sucking her flesh forcefully. Randys hands rested on her hips meeting her thrusts. She threw her head back, and moaned his name. A smile crept over his features._

"_Yeah?" He asked in a questioning tone. "You like that?" he breathed. Every thrust contracted a muscle to flex in his stomach. Her hands traced his abs, as he slowed his pace. She ran her hands up his arms, and traced his hair line lightly. He flipped them over, holding her wrists above her head._

"_I can't concentrate if you're touchin me like that." He whispered into her ear. He kissed a trail to her collarbone, stopping to suck on a patch of skin. He laughed lightly as he ran his tongue over her nipple and her body got goosebumps. _

"_Baby….What's wrong?" He asked still holding her wrist._

"_Baby, Please." He smiled as he taunted her._

"_Please, What, Boo?" _

"_Rannnddyy" She whined._

"_Tell me I'm the sexiest man alive."_

"_Let me go" he licked her breast before sucking a nipple in his mouth._

"_This isn't fair." she whined again._

"_Neither was your little touch fest." he said sucking on her neck again. She laughed. It was always like Randy to talk during sex. If he wanted a roast beef sandwich after. He would tell her. _

"_Tell me I'm the sexiest man alive." He replied moving in and out of her slowly._

"_You're the sexiest man alive, baby. Of course." She smiled_

_He continued to thrust into her letting go of her wrists. She clung onto his back, so much that she knew her finger tips were white. Randy finished and collapsed on the side of her, pulling her into his arms her back against his chest. She laid her head on the pillow as she felt Randy's grip around her waist. He kissed the back of her head, then rested his chin on her shoulder. After a while she felt his grip loosen, and his breathing calm. _

"_I love you, Baby." She whispered to the sleeping man behind her. She closed her eyes and sunk her head further into the pillow. Randys grip tightened again, and pulled her to him._

"_Me too, Boo." He said kissing her temple._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"It was always 'Me, too.' Then last night he tells me in the most fucked up way possible. How am I _not _supposed to think that it was to make himself feel better." She looked at her glass, then to Greg.

The simple shrug of his shoulders said he was out of thoughts on this. All he knew about Randy, is he was fine, he wished he was gay, and his best friend was desperately trying to get over him, and it wasn't happening for her. The sound of the door closing broke both of them out of their thoughts. The only lights on in the bar were from behind the counter, giving the moving person, no face.

"Bar's closed." Greg hollered.

"Yeah, I know." Randy said walking into the light. Kady uncrossed her legs and hoped down from the chair fixing her yoga pants. "Kady, Can I just please talk to you?" He pleaded.

"I thought I told you for the last two nights, Randy." She said lifting the wooden door connecting the bar. She stood in front of him and crossed her arms over her vintage t-shirt. Her hair was slightly falling from her messy bun on top of her head and her flip flop clad feet stood firmly planted. "Just leave me alone." Her tone wasn't harsh. The alcohol she's consumed made her voice drawn and slower then usual.

She pursed her lips together, and raised her eyebrows. Randy studied her face. He'd looked at her a million times it seemed and she never looked like her chest had been ripped open and her organs removed. He hated thinking he hurt someone he cared about that much.

"You didn't owe it to me to be a good boyfriend, Randy. But you could have been a good human being." Tears stung at the corners of her eyes. "I loved you. More than anything. And I refused to believe what all your 'friends'" she quoting with her fingers "said you were. I wanted to be with you, but you didn't want to be with me. It's cool, I get it. It happens everyday. People don't randomly fuck with peoples emotions, though, and that's asinine." She paused and looked at him. "That's all. You can leave now."

Randy shook his head. "Can I speak now, your honor?" he said holding his hands to the side. He looked at Greg. "I guess your bailiff can hear too." He said pointing at him.

"You're used to an audience, Ran-bo. Why do I make a difference?" Greg questioned with a smirk.

"Ya know what" He threw his hands up " Forget this shit." He said looking at her. "Adam was right, I never thought about how you felt, it was all on me." He said hitting his hands on his chest. "That what you wanna hear?" He asked her tilting his head to the side. "You wanna hear that because I felt so fucked up, I couldn't think about how you felt?" He asked grabbing her shoulders. "That what you wanna hear?"

She shook her head and looked at Greg. His eyes softened and he nodded his head for her to go on.

"I wanted to hear you say you loved me." she said looking at the ground. "I wanted to hear 'I love you' instead of 'Me too'. You never told me you loved me, Randy." she whispered looking up at him.

He nodded his head.his expression softened. He knew he never said it. He never once told her first. He always just thought she knew. It was easier on him that way. She was right, he was never a good boyfriend. He knew the basic survival steps of a relationship, but never had enough love to save them until now. Everything she was saying made too much sense. He couldn't justify his feelings, when hers had never been fake. He ran his teeth over his bottom lip, he had the nervous habit since he was little, when he was upset, or thinking, his lip was the comfort item. He pulled her shoulders toward his body, and wrapped his large arms around her. She kept her arms folded into his stomach as he rubbed his hands down her back.

"I'm sorry" he said whispering in her ear. She pulled away from him.

"I'm going upstairs. Greg, will you lock the doors?" She asked turning to her friend. He nodded standing up, and walking to the door.

"Kady?…" Randy questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I loved you, Randy." she squeaked, tears exploding out of her eyes. She turned around and went through the doorway. She sat on the stairs leading to her apartment. She leaned her head into her hands and cried into them. Her brain was telling her to let him go, but her heart was disagreeing.

Greg shut the door and locked it. He loved Kady for sure, but she needed Randy. And Randy needed her. He knew she was safe, and she needed to get things off her chest that Randy needed to hear.

"BABY?!" He yelled through the bar. She rested her knuckles on her knees and sniffled hard. The curtain flew open and Randy kneeled in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest, and tried to push him away. "I hate you for making me feel like this." she screamed at him. "I hate you" She punched him in the chest. "Just leave." She screamed pounding on him. He let her hit him, and pulled her body to his when her punch was weak. "I hate that I love you so much." she sobbed into his chest. He smoothed his hands over her hair. He looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms. His heart broke all over again.

"I love you too, Boo." He nodded into her head. "I love you too." he whispered again.


	4. Chapter 4

Kady pulled her Lancer into a spot at the arena. After her little breakdown last night, she wanted to be anywhere but here. Randy didn't need to know she was still in love with him, but he did. That changed a whole lot of shit up.She was supposed to be stronger than that, but lets get real. When his lips are on yours, you don't fucking think about anything else. She let all her walls crash down, for the one person who made her put them up. What the fuck, was her problem? She sat on a bench outside the arena, and pulled a cigarette out of her messenger bag. She looped her key chain around her finger, and lit the Newport. So much shit happened at this very arena, almost 4 months ago. She puffed on her smoke, sat back on the bench, and crossed her legs. 'What the FUCK?' she asked annoyed with herself.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Kady walked the halls of the arena, trying to find Randys locker room. He didn't meet her at the door like he said he would, so she decided to take matters into her own hands. She noticed people wandering around aimlessly trying to tie up loose ends before the show started. She looked at her watch. 7:30. She was there on time. Where the fuck was he. She turned a corner and bumped into a woman. _

"_Sorry about that." Kady smiled and smoothed her hands on her jeans. "I'm Kady." She said._

"_I know who the fuck you are." The woman shot back at her. Kady looked at her appearance. The blonde ragged horse hair, trashy mouth, and clown tits gave it away. It was the girl the guys made fun of at the bar. The one pining over Randy. What the fuck did they say her name was._

"_Ooo..kay." She replied slowly. "Do you possibly know where Randy is?" She asked. The bitch had already blown up on her, what's the worse she could do now? Throw her fake blonde weave over her shoulder and flip her off. Were all the girls such bitches? She'd only ever hung out with a few of the guys, and they were a walking party._

"_I do know where he is." She said putting her hands on her hips. Kadys eyebrows raised, as if to ask her to shut her stupid looking face and give her the direction. That's not what came out , unfortunately._

"_Why are you even still around?" Jillian asked her, making Kady turn back around._

"_What? Cuz I'm looking for, Randy." She explained. Surely the girl wasn't that dumb._

"_No, I mean, Why are you still talking to him after he made a bet on you." She replied shaking her head. "Are you desperate or some shit?" Jillian sneered._

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" Kady barked._

_Jillian shook her head, her blonde locks framing her face. She stepped closer to Kady as if there was a crowd and she was going to tell her something personal._

"_Randy and John made a bet on you. The first time they ever met you. Yeah" she started, running her hands through her snarled hair. "They bet that Randy could fuck you by the end of the week." Kady laughed at her._

"_That's a pretty lame attempt to try and break someone up. Nice try though." Kady smiled and started to walk off. _

"_Oh don't be so fuckin naïve. You can't honestly think Randy really liked you?" She questioned. Kady whipped her head around to face her. _

"_What the fuck is your problem? Besides the fact you need a new voice box before you try to do some lame ass songs on TV."_

_Jillian's high pitched laugh echoed the hallway. "Me?" She question pointing a finger at herself. Kady nodded. "You're not serious, right?" She started. "Randy kept you around for 10 months, everybody knew you were a joke, and you want to ask me what my problem is?" she smoothed her shirt over her stomach. "I might need a new voice box, for a 'scripted part', but you need a real fucking reality check. Ask your boys, They knew all about it too. Like I said. EVERYBODY, knows that you're a fuckin base case." She scoffed. "Try dressing room 7, I'm sure Prince Charming is waiting." Her heels clicked down the hallway as she walked off._

_Kady turned her body toward the door and looked. '13.' She walked like a zombie down the hall, everything Jillian said consumed her. 'What the fuck is going on. A bet. He made a bet on her?' she backed against the wall for support, and slid down it slowly. She felt dizzy. "A fucking bet?' Her eyelids got heavy and her orbs glassed over, her chest felt like her heart was burning through it, she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears._

_Kady stood up and walked down the hallway until stopped in front of the door that read '7'. 'Orton, Hardy, Cena, Kennedy, Copeland'. she read to herself. She was raising her hand to knock when the door flew open._

"_Bartender!" Edge greeted, hugging her. When she didn't hug him back, he pushed her shoulders out and looked at her. She looked like she just saw someone skin her dog. She met his gaze slowly, swallowing the lump in her throat._

"_Ra…Randy?" her voice broke. Edge tipped his head down. He opened the door further so she could come in. He'd never seen her like that. Kady was usually a hilarious, sarcastic girl, he'd never met anyone like her before. She was usually never in a bad mood. She normally greeted him with 'Hey Edge-u-cation!' and thier little pot smoking handshake. Not today. She didn't step in when he opened the door, but he didn't break his stare._

"_Are you trick or treating, or are you gonna come in?" He joked lightly. She didn't crack a smile._

_Randy came out of the showers and looked over at the door. Kady stood there in her ripped jeans, and vintage t-shirt. She was staring at her flip flop clad feet, with her arms crossed, and her keys hanging from her fingers. He came over to them, mainly to see why Edge was dangerously close to his girlfriend, but when he saw her face, he knew why. _

_She noticed Randy staring there, and looked at him. The look in her eyes broke Randy heart. Edge moved out of the way so Randy could access her better. He started to pull her shoulders into his chest, but her violent jerking made him stop. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she slumped her shoulders._

"_Baby?" he questioned._

_Her breath came out heavy, as she stared at him. "Is it true?"_

_The cocoon in Randy's gut broke open, and the immaculate amount of butterflies made him want to hurl right there. _

"_What, true?" He questioned. He knew what she was getting at. It had been almost a year, they were together, for sure someone spilled it by now. This place was like E! news, and Randy was Britney, it was everywhere and everybody knows how much he fucks up. He knew he should've told her in the beginning, but he didn't. She wouldn't have forgiven him, and he wanted her. Randy gets what he wants, so basically case closed. Until John leaked it. Nobody met her, and John never thought it would last. Randy didn't settle down. It wasn't in the script._

"_Was I a bet?" She whispered looking at her crossed arms. She took a deep, shaky breath. "Was I a fuckin bet?" She said again, lightly._

_She looked at Randy, when he didn't respond. It wasn't often that Randy didn't have anything to say, but what could he say to her? She knew now. The jig was up. It wasn't a situation he was prepared to deal with. She nodded her head softly. If Randy wasn't studying her every move he would have never seen it. She turned around and walked back down the hallway, shoulders slumped. He watched her walk away, and closed the door. He had a match in 20 minutes. This was going to take longer than that._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

She put her cigarette out and walked into the arena. Randy was supposed to be waiting for her at catering. 'Let's see if he show's this time.' She pursed her lips together and smirked at herself.

Walking into the catering room was like walking into a high school cafeteria. Everybody sat with there groups. Randy noticed Kady walk in and walked over to her immediately.

"I didn't know if you were gonna come." He smirked.

"Me, either." She said honestly.

"I'm really glad you did." He nodded, running a hand through his short hair. He stepped over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "C'mon." She walked with him over to the table, where Adam was moving his hips side to side swaying toward one of the girls.

"You don't have underwear that fits, _yet_? Kady asked.

Edge whipped his body around at the voice.

"FUCKIN BARTENDER!" He shouted wrapping his arms around her.

"Hi Edge-u-cation."

"Ahhh" he sighed dramatically. "She's here." He said pretending to wipe a tear. Kady laughed and returned the hug.

After the Randy situation, she had only talked to Jeff once. That was because he called the bar phone so many times she had no choice but to answer. She was busy, and this fuckin' lunatic wouldn't stop blowin' her up. She avoided every call to cell phone for 3 weeks. She knew all anybody was going to talk about was how sorry they were that it didn't work out. Randy was their boy, and they didn't blow up his spot. She understood that much. They chose to hang out at the bar after closing time with her. They showed up without her knowing. She was pretty positive that the friendship part wasn't fake. Even if the whole base of her relationship was.

"How are you, supa' freak?" He asked his arm still around her. If there was any friend she missed the most, it was Adam.

"I'm good." She said nodding. He looked at her. "That's about it." She laughed.

"I fuckin missed you dude." He said patting her head. "I'm comin for beers tonight." He said before leaving the room.

"I'll be there." She smiled pointing her finger and thumb at him.

"What's up guys?" She addressed the rest of the group, while she sat at the table.

"What's poppin, Ma?" John asked her. She smiled at him, and laughed a little.

"Ohh, you know…." She said raisin her eyebrows. "You can't see me." She laughed at him. "I run shit." His deep laugh filled the room, as a hand fell to his stomach. "Yeaahh." he smiled. "That's fuckin epic."

"Kady, this is Carlito and Ken Kennedy." John said pointing them out.

"Nice to meet you guys." She said sticking her hand out.

"You too, finally." Carlito spoke up. She noticed Kennedy looking at her, and raised her eyebrows and tucked her bottom lip into her teeth. "Yeah?" She asked, looking at the blonde. Jeff laughed at her. He noticed Kennedy staring too, and knew Kady would call him out. That's just how she was, and that's what he loved about her.

"Sorry, you just have…….wicked awesome fucking eyes." he said braking his stare. "My bad."

"That was weird of you dude." Jeff spoke up. "But you do have……wicked awesome fucking eyes, Kady." Jeff laughed with her.

"Thanks, Jeffro." She pinched the bridge of her nose when she laughed. Randy shook his head with amusement.

"Are you guys done hittin' on my girl?" He asked standing from his chair.

"Your girl?" Jeff asked. He looked back at Kady, and she shrugged. "Last time I knew, Kadys bed was open" he said emphasizing with his hands. He heard Randy take a sharp breath, and clenched his fist. Kady's eyes opened wide and looked at Randy.

"Woahhh. Relax dude. I was fucking kidding." Jeff said putting his hands up. "You need to fuckin chill, Randy. I'm not goin after Kady." He paused, winking at her. "Not that I would mind." He smiled.

"You're fuckin funny." She laughed.

"Yeah, He's hilarious. HA!" Randy said sarcastically. "Don't you have a match…..soon?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're lucky. She'd be mine." He winked at her again, and walking out of the room. Kady laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Did you guys have something, going? Or am I missing something?" Randy asked her.

"He's just fuckin with you. Jeff's cute, but not my style."

"Yeah, she likes panty wearing pretty boys." John said from across the table.

"Heeeeeeeeeey" Carlito and Ken protested from across the table.

"Do you wanna go for a fuckin walk?" Randy asked her.

"Sure" She said smiling and standing up.

"Ohh, come on Orton." The group called out.

"See you guys later" Kady laughed waving.

She walked with Randy around the building for a while, it was silent until she noticed they passed the same soda machine twice.

"Randy, where are we goin?" She asked looking up at him.

"I don't know. I just wanted to be alone with you."

"Then why aren't you talking? You always talk." She smiled. Hey made eye contact with her.

"You're fuckin beautiful." He said staring at her. She felt the blush in her cheeks,as she tilted her head toward the ground. He cupped her chin in his hand and moved her face back.

"Randy, I.."

"Shhhhhhh." he said putting his other hand to her mouth. He moved both his hands to either side of her face and kissed her. He didn't feel her fight it, instead kiss him back like she needed him. Like his kiss was going to make everything better. She put one hand on his waist and one on his bicep and pulled him closer to her. Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and backed them into the only thing holding them up. This was long over-due. Randy moved his hands so they were now on her hips. He placed little kisses on her neck and lips while his body still pressed against hers on the wall.

"I fuckin miss you so much." He breathed into the wall next to her ear.

"I miss you too, Randy." She pressed her forehead to his shoulder.

"Lets get the fuck out of here." He smiled grabbing her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- As usual. I only own what you don't recognize.

Chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kady sat in the dark bar by herself drowning her soul in a bottle of Belvedere. She shook her head, frustrated with herself.

"I can't believe you fucking kissed him. GOD, What the fuck is wrong with you" She cursed at her self. She couldn't figure it out. As much as she wanted to hate Randy, she could do noting but love him. The force of the door shutting pulled her from her hazy thoughts. She squinted her eyes to see the blonde haired figure making his way over to her.

"Drinkin by yourself?" The blonde questioned, noticing the frown on his friends face.

"No, Me myself, and I, are here." she replied, quietly

"Well, don't get drunk, one of you might have to drive home." he smiled.

"Were roomies, and we live close." she said taking a sip.

Adam walked to the freezer and got himself a beer. "So this is the view from this side." He replied popping the cap off, and sitting next to Kady.

She nodded her head "The whole she-bang." she said while she spun the glass around in her hand.

"What's up, Kady?" He asked her.

She shook her head, lightly. "Nothin' much. Just working, and havin' a drink." She replied holding the glass to him for emphasis.

"No, I mean, What's up in here? He asked taping her forehead. A look of genuine concern crossed his face when she started into his eyes. She was searching for something. Anything. Anything to make her feel better about the situation.

He knew everything, and she knew it. It was the same look that everyone gave her. The 'You'll get over him' look. She knew the scenario. She'd heard the dialogue enough in the past few weeks. But what did those people honestly know about how she felt about Randy? How could they know that she loved him more than anything by one look at her? They couldn't. All they could do was sympathize, because they've been heart broken before, too. But how many of those people that "sympathized" with her, were a bet? How many of those peoples emotions were fucked with on purpose?

She looked at Adam. To him she _looked_ the same, just, something was missing. The spark that she once carried, was put out. And now the sadness fogged her eyes like smoke. He hadn't really gotten a good look at her today at the arena, but he was sure that same look was in her eyes, no matter how full of jokes and smiles she was.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She was afraid if she said the words aloud in her head, they weren't going to make sense to anyone else. She took a deep breath, and started to speak again.

"Have you ever loved anybody so much, that you would dismember your self, literately?" You would seriously cut off your fucking arm so that they would be okay?" she asked him in a quiet voice.

The question made Adam swallow hard. He wasn't sure if he should answer her, or if she was going to fall to pieces in front of him. The otherwise funny, charming girl wasn't there. She was replaced by a sullen, broken spirit.

He lightly cleared his throat, "Kady, I.."

"No, Seriously." She said looking at him with tears brimming her eyes. "You just love somebody so much, that you'd do anything…anything, just to make them feel good, and smile." her voice became softer. "anything to make them feel loved, and wanted…and…and...I loved him so fuckin' much I would've died for him if he wanted me to, and all he could do was hurt me." her voice cracked as the tears spilled down her face. She put her head in her hands and leaned her body forward to the bar. "I guess I did kinda die a little." she spilled into her palms.

Adam looked at her stunned, doing the only natural thing that came to him. He stroked her back as she cried. He didn't say anything. He couldn't really think of anything that could be said. He knew what it was like to have a broken heart, but a new piece of ass could cure that. Not for her. He'd never seen the other side of the situation, and his friend, a girl he had come to know and love was falling apart in front of him. Her crying slowed down a bit and she wiped her tears off on her hoodie sleeve. Sniffling she mumbled incoherent words.

"I'm sorry, Adam." She said offering him a small smile, sniffling again. Stray tears escaped her eyes. He wiped them away.

"Listen. Anytime you need to talk to me, or cry on me, or slap me around." he said smiling "I'm here."

"Thanks." she replied taking a swig from her bottle. She noticed him looking at her. "I'm good. I kinda feel like a dip shit, but I guess now I know what it feels like to be you."

"I don't take offence to that, because I know you're not in your right state of mind, but if you say that to me again, I'll be forced to put you through a table."

"Really?" She questioned, teasingly. "I didn't have you pegged for rough" she smiled, shaking her head a little. "I figured you more of a slow and sensual man, but hey, if you're gonna do it, I guess go full fledge with it." She smiled taking another sip of her beer.

She stood from the stool, and smoothed her hands down her jeans. She opened the safe and took out a joint. She lit it and passed it to Adam. He drew in deeply and passed it back.

"I can always count on you, my dear."

"I know it, I'm so glamorous I piss glitter, I don't know what else you expect."

The loud sound of Superman, by Soldier Boy filled the room, signaling that Adam had a phone call.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"_Dude, where the fuck are you?" _

"I'm at a bar."

"_What bar?"_

"Why dude?"

"_Dude, cuz were fucking bored. And we wanna chill, and you're out with out us." _Johnnoticed the background was silent.

"_What kinda fuckin bar you at, that has no music and shit. Are you at a gay bar?"_

"Yeah, douche-bag, Ya caught me, No I'm at Kady's bar." he said annoyed with him.

"_Word. We'll be there in a few."_

"She's closed." he said before hanging up.

Her eyebrows raised with question.

"John." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Ohh" she said laughing lightly.

"He'll be here in a minute I'm sure."

"John's cool. A little bit of a slut, but alright." she smiled.

Adam laughed. "He is an ass getting mother fucker though."

"Okay, I'm good." she said holding her hands up.

"Oh C'mon you don't want to hear the epic tales of Champ John and the Ass crusades?"

"I'm actually, all set on that. Thanks." she laughed with him.

A few minuets later they heard the door slam shut.

"I really gotta get that fixed." she said looking at the group walking through the room.

"What's up, Copeland?" John asked walking up to him.

"Your moms ass when I'm fuckin' her." he said seriously.

Kady burst out with laughter sending an amused Jeff and Trish into fits also. Kady covered her mouth with her hand stifling a laugh as she was shot a glare by John.

She giggled again, then cleared her throat to hide it while she walked behind the bar.

"You guys want something to drink?" she asked, a huge smile still plastered on her face. Jeff looked at her and cracked up again, making Kady laugh too. John looked at all of them.

"It wasn't that funny." he said, raising his voice.

"It was actually, dude." Jeff said sticking his tongue out a little and lightly clamping his teeth around it looking at Kady.

"I guess that makes Adam, a….Mother Fucker?" She asked with an innocent expression on her face.

Jeff nodded his head again, and started laughing.

"Can I get a drink?" Trish asked in a giggle.

"So guys." Jeff spoke up.

"We put my cousin on a plane this morning, and the lady at the ticket counter was fucking…DUMB. She actually asked us if someone was going to be at the other airport to get her."

The group chuckled lightly.

"Dude, you should've been like, 'Nah, I'm gonna pin a 20 to her collar, and wish her the best of luck.'" Adam replied.

The night went on with little jokes and picking on each other. Trish admiring the round mirror behind the shelves of the bar, the quote being 'I could just look at hot guys at the bar all night, and they would never know." and ended with Kady telling her "You have no fucking idea."

A few hours and any drinks later the crowd had departed from the building and headed their own ways. Kady started to clean up the room, when she heard the door shut. She squinted her eyes to get her focus back, but the alcohol clouded her vision. The figure moved toward her slipping a beanie hat off in the process.

"You guys have a good time?" He asked, jealousy dripping from his words.

"It was fine, until you got here." she managed. "Randy, I don't have time for this, tonight." she slurred turning around putting empty bottles in a bin.

"What about yesterday? You had time for that." he asked.

"It was a mistake to kiss you, Randy. I'm sorry." she said still not looking at him.

She could smell his cologne as he moved behind her. He didn't say anything, just waited for her to turn around.

"Randy, I can't…be with you again." she said quietly. He remained silent. "I've already bawled once tonight, please don't make me do it again." she said feeling herself on the verge of tears. She felt strong arms engulf her from behind, and heard him breath in her scent. He nuzzled his face into the side of her neck and tightened his arms. She felt the hot liquid escape her eyes. "Just let me explain." He started.

"Fuck Off, Randy." she said bending his fingers back off her arms.

"You're gonna have to break my fingers. We need to fucking talk and all you do is run, then you kiss me, then you run. What the FUCK is that?" he shouted

"Let me fucking go, Randall." She said trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp. He turned her around and pulled her into him again, her forehead hitting his chest roughly.

"Listen to me."

"No, Randy. Just let….me go." she said trying to pull her arms out if his tight grip. She freed one of her arms and turned her body around only to be jerked back with force. She cried out as Randy's grip tightened on her arms. Her face was inches away from his. She struggled against his grasp trying to step back. Randy pulled her close to him again.

"LISTEN TO ME!" He yelled. He saw her flinch and close her eyes. He looked at his hands and released his grip instantly. He studied her face, watching the tears fall from her ice blue orbs. Her cheeks were puffy and she was rubbing her arms lightly.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I just.."

"Just leave me alone, Randy, god. You fuck up and I have to deal with it? Why can't you just let me get over you?" She said turning around. He placed his hands on her arms rubbing them. She moved forward, only to be fallowed. "Randy, Just fucking……go."

"You cant tell me, you don't love me, Kady. I know you do. I know you want me just as much as I want you, Why are you trying to fight me?" He asked frustrated.

"Because I _can't…_be with you. You told me I was the best thing to ever happen to you, and then I find out that our whole relationship was a god damn lie!"

"I never lied about anything, Kady. Everything I said, I meant. It was real for me, even if you think it was fake."

She turned around and grabbed the bottle from the counter, putting it to her lips, and downing a couple shots. Randy noticed that she didn't even flinch, and after pounding straight vodka like that, anyone would need to shake it off. He snatched the bottle out of her hand and smashed it against the counter, sending glass flying through her bar.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she barked.

"You can't drink me away, Kady. I'm standing right fucking here." he said slamming his hands into his chest.

"Who the fuck are you? You don't give a shit about me." she said pointing a finger to herself. "You're doing this whole thing to make yourself feel better. So after I tell you to get fucked so many times, you won't feel guilty because you _'tried'_ to make it work. I don't know what you're thinking, but I don't need _you."_ she said now pointing a finger at him "I'm tired of loving you. I can't do it anymore, so if you'll excuse me, I have a little date with myself." She said turning to grab another bottle from the bar.

"I'll smash every fucking bottle, Kady." he said staring at her seriously. "Is that all you do is run your little fuckin' bar and get drunk to get me out of your head?" he asked feeling a little hurt.

She scoffed at him in amusement. "If you think you have any idea how you made me feel, you're fucking wrong. Okay? Wrong. You don't know shit about how I feel inside, Randy."

"No, I don't… cuz you don't fucking tell me shit." he said stepping in front of her again.

"I don't think you can handle it. What do you want me to say, Randy? That I get so shit-faced because I need something to help me fall asleep at night." she yelled at him. "Yeah?" she questioned. "Want me to tell you that for weeks I woke up in the morning, crying. Do you have _any _idea what its like, to start your day crying? To not even be able to control it? You don't get to start happy, because you're not. You want to hear that you hurt me more than anything? Does that make you feel good? Was that everything you were looking for?" she finished. She felt like she wanted to slap the shit out of him, but his eyes were burning a hole though her soul. It was all she could do to stand there on her own right now, and she had no idea how he couldn't hear her knees knocking together.

She moved to the side and grabbed a bottle of beer from the freezer. Randy snatched it out of her hand and threw it forcefully on the wooden floor.

"I just said I'd smash every fucking bottle, I meant it. You need to talk, not destroy yourself." he said looking at her through squinted eyes.

"I've already been destroyed, now I'm just picking up the pieces." She said walking to the door, holding it open. "Please get the fuck out of my life and don't come back." She said motioning her head to the side.

Randy stayed in the spot he was in, and crossed his arms. "I fucking….doubt it." he replied making eye contact with her.

"LEAVE RANDY!!" She shouted.

He walked over to her, pulling her away from the door. It slammed shut and he locked the dead bolt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she yelled at him.

"Just shut the fuck up and listen to me." he told her grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her up over his shoulder. He walked through the curtain and up the stairs, slamming the door to Kady's apartment as he went through it. He sat her down on her bed and stared at her.

"You fucking happy?" she asked standing up holding her hands out to the sides.

"I'll be happy when you're not so fucking thick headed." he stated.

"Then I guess you're gonna be miserable your whole fucking life. Now you can get the fuck out of my house." she said pointing at the door. Randy looked at her hand and then back at her face.

"You don't even mean that." He taunted.

"Yes, Randy. I do. I want you out…of my life."

"You love me, Kady."

"I don't give a fuck. Its all fake anyway."

"You keep telling yourself that." he smirked.

"You're so fucking cocky." she snarled through gritted teeth.

"You love me, Kady" he repeated.

"Shut the fuck up, Randy." she said, anger present in her voice.

"You know you love me." He taunted her more.

He looked down and smirked when she balled her fists tight to her side. He knew he was pissing her off, that was his intention. If he could piss her off she would scream it at him, and he knew it.

"Get the fuck out." she stated flatly. "NOW!"

"Why do you want me to leave? Because you love me?" he smiled.

"FUCK YOU RANDY!!" she screamed.

"You'd love for me to fuck you, baby." he said showing his teeth, and raising his eyebrows.

Kady couldn't take it anymore. She snapped her fist up and connected with his eye. Randy stood there stunned holding his hand over his right eye. His mouth dropped open, and Kadys hand flew over her mouth.

"Oh my fucking, god." she breathed. Stepping closer to him. She didn't really mean to hit him, he just pissed her off so bad. HE woudn't leave HER house, and then he was rubbing shit in her face. She snapped. It happens.

"I'm sorry, Baby." she said putting her hands on his arms, not thinking about it.

Randy removed his hand and smiled at her, raising his eyebrows.

"You hit like a girl." He said through his smirk.

"I'm sorry, I hit you. You just pissed me off." she said backing away from him, realizing how close she was.

"I know, I meant to, Its not how I wanted it to work, but You called me baby and you were concerned. Its what I needed to prove to you that you _do_ in-fact love me." He smiled.

"You're a fucking asshole." she replied throwing herself back on her bed.

"But you love me." he smiled.

"Randy, seriously shut up, and leave. I'm going to bed." she replied pulling her sheets down. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of flannel pants, and an old t-shirt.

"Are you gonna leave or what?" she asked.

"No, I'm stayin' the night." he said sitting on her bed.

"Where?" she asked.

He laughed lightly. "With you."

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, You punched me in the face. You owe me something." he smiled.

"You lied about our relationship. You owe me a lot more." she threw back.

"And I'm gonna give it to you, starting tonight."

"So you're gonna leave then?"

"No."

"Well that's what I want from you." she said walking out of the room closing the bathroom door.

Randy walked down the hall, knowing the bathroom didn't lock, and walked in.

"Excuse me!!" Kady shrieked. Pulling her shirt to her body quickly.

"Oh, Come on. I've seen you naked a million times."

"It's different now."

"How so."

"We ain't fuckin." she spat.

"We could be."

"No, we couldn't. You could be gone too, you're not."

Randy walked over to her pulling the shirt from her body. He slid his hands around her waist to the small of her back and pulled her to him. She looked at him, still feeling the tingling from his hands. He looked at her arms and noticed some slight bruises starting. Tracing his hands down them he looked in her eyes. Kady was speechless, she didn't know what to say, all she knew is he was making this really hard.

"Tell me you love me." he whispered before he kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is a short chapter, but I think its what most of you have been waiting for. There's only a couple more chapters left and this story is done. I'm gonna finish Broken too, but a small case of the block, has shoved me away from it. So without me flappin my piece more, here's chapter 6.

Disclaimer- Vinny Mac owns all his shit. Its not mine. You know this.

Chapter 6

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could feel his hot breath on her bare shoulders, it was enough to make her melt into the cracks on the hardwood floor. Her t-shirt was crumpled on the floor next to Randy's feet and for the life of her she couldn't even muster the simple effort to bend down and retrieve it.

"Tell me, Kady." he pushed.

She felt her dark locks shaking over her shoulders while she moved her head back and forth, looking at the floor.

"I can't" she whispered.

"Baby, I love you more than anything." He paused, hooking his index finger under her chin. "Why would I be bugging the shit out of you, if I didn't mean it?" he asked, genuinely.

Kady raised her shoulders up, waiting for his answer. "I wouldn't. I'd peace out like I did on everyone else, not giving a shit about them, or how they felt. I can't do that to you." He smiled lightly. "I fuckin love you too much." He sighed. He meant it. He'd never loved anybody like he'd loved her, and didn't give a shit who knew it, or how anybody else felt. All he knew is cared about her so much that he would give everything to make her see that.

"I feel like I'm stalking you all the time." he joked lightly. Kady didn't flinch a smile, or say a word. Randy wasn't sure if the silence was good or bad. She could be thinking about all of the reasons not to take him back, and be with him. Or. She could be thinking of the same thing he was. The one reason they could work. Their genuine love for each other. No matter what anybody thought of their situation, there was never any doubt to any of his friends, he loved her, and she loved him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Boo." he said resting his palm against her neck, slipping his fingers through her hair. "I'll never do it again, I swear to fuckin' god." he said pulling her into him an wrapping his free hand around her bare waist. "Baby, Say something." he said tilting his head down to hers. "Please."

She looked at him for a brief minute. Her eyes pleading with his to make all the pain in her heart go away. She blinked back some tears, but not without a few escaping. He kissed them off her cheeks, looking at her again.

"Randy, I just really.." she stopped herself, and looked into his pools of blue.

"What, baby?" he said quietly, fearing the worst. She still didn't say anything, but stepped out of his embrace and nodded. "If you want me to leave now, I will." he said shortly shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets.

She nodded lightly and picked up her shirt from the bathroom floor. He drew in his bottom lip, biting it hard, and drew in a slow breath. He hadn't felt the urge to cry in a long time, and the thought of a girl breaking down all the walls he put up, and her not ever knowing about it was tugging at the thread keeping his heart together. He took a hand out of his pocket and wiped it down his face.

"Okay." he said simply, stepping out of the bathroom. Kady watched him walk through the kitchen, and tears spilled out of her eyes. She was fighting something they both wanted, and he was laying it on the line, being the stronger person, and admitting to his fuck up. She was scorn inside her own shell, thinking she was too afraid to take another chance with the man who made her surrender to love in the first place. She had, in front of her, what every other person on the plant yearned for, true love, and she was letting it walk away because it had failed her miserably once before, or so she thought. Her brain was telling her to let him walk out the door, that it would be the last time, and she would be getting what she thought she wanted. But her heart was beating the shit out of her brain telling it to shut the fuck up and mind its own business. Before she could think about it she rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Randy!" she said out of breath, with red cheeks and a tear soaked face. He snapped his head around and looked at her. His facial expression softened as he made his way to her and wiped her tears away on his cotton sleeve.

"I _do _love you." she cried.

He pulled her into his chest and smoothed her hair. "I know, baby." he whispered into her head. "I love you, too. So much."

He pulled her face up to his and mangled his lips with hers. She threw her arms around his neck and plunged her tongue into his mouth, pulling her bottom lip, Randy pulled back from the kiss.

"That's not a mistake, right?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head with a small smile. "Not at all."

"Good" he smiled, kissing her again.

He lead her to her bedroom, resting her body on the black silky comforter. He crawled up her body, stopping at her neck to suck on her skin, then made his way to her mouth again.

He pulled her shirt off her body with one swift motion.

"You could have left that on the floor." he smiled.

"I like to make you work." she stated, running her fingertips down the nape of his neck.

"Well I don't like to work unless I get paid." he said taking her lips into his once more. He pulled away and kissed her jawbone. She moaned at his moistened lips attacking her flesh. He snaked his arm around her torso and lifted her body to his, rolling them over so she was laying on top. She lifted his shirt over his head throwing it onto the side of the bed, along with hers. She leaned her bare breast on his warm chest, sucking on his neck. Thought of exploding were in Randy's mind, but after what they've been through in the last 13 weeks, he knew that slow was the way to go in this situation. He ran his hands down the length of her arms.

"Baby.." he started.

"What?" she questioned in a shaky breath. It had been awhile since Randy was in her bed. Her first thought was, she didn't want him there, then he walked into her life, and flipped it upside down, ripped her heart out, sewed it all up and replaced it, and now she knew for sure, she really loved him, and he was worth everything.

"Let me.." he started, flipping them over again.

"What?" she questioned again. Randy stopped all movement and looked down at Kady. Her hair was sprawled around the dark purple pillow cases, and her eyes shined from the moonlight peeking through the window. He peeled her pants off with one quick motion, shedding his clothing in the process. He knelt above her, staring into her eyes again.

"God, I fuckin' love you so much." he breathed while entering her. A loud moan escaped Kadys lips. Her fingers clenched the flesh on his back, while he burned a hole in her with his eyes. She shut her lids when she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Look at me, baby." he said, stroking her cheek softly. "Watch me love you." he said thrusting into her harder. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. Deep gasps of breath were echoing through the room, as Randy continued his masquerade on Kady. He unloaded deep inside of her, after feeling her walls squeeze against him.

He breathed deep into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her, rolling them over so she was on top of him. Her knees straddled both sides of him, while her head rested on his shoulder. His fingers haphazardly traced circles on the small of her back. She could feel herself being pieced back together as she lay there in the comfortable silence with the man she loved.

"Randy?" she asked, breaking the silence, climbing off of him to a sitting position. He looked at her, and even though it was dark, she could see that she had his full attention.

"I'm sorry." she started. "For not listening to you and pushing you away, and.." he stopped her before she could get too far.

"Fuck that." he said putting a hand up. "It's done. I fucked up, we know that." he said smiling. "I just want to be with you, now." he whispered pulling her to him. She stretched her legs out from under her, and laid one her side facing him. She looked deep into his eyes, and he winked at her. He pulled her close and nestled her into him.

"Night, baby." he said smoothing his hands down her bare skin.

"Night, Randy." she smiled closing her eyes, and resting against him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ahhh, the time has come. I want to take a minute to personally thank each n- every one of you who have taken the time to read this story, even if you didn't review. It means a lot. A special thanks to everyone who has faithfully reviewed after each update. I have no socks, because you guys have truly ROCKED them off.**

**Enigmatic Lotus Leaf- Nikki is particularly AWESOME! If you haven't read any of her work, you should get on it. She's great. And she gets a personal thanks for being so fuckin hard core!**

**Giftiebee, Amyvedamarie, JCEgdeRKO- you all are on the upward level of great. I looked forward to all of your reviews and you made my day great by telling me how much you loved this story, and how much you related with Kady. **

**And Vera Roberts was a huge surprise for me- She is a fabulous author, and for her take the time to read my pile. LOL. Says a lot. If you've never read a Vera Roberts Tale. My suggestion is that you soon get on it.**

**And last but not least. I disclaim. I don't own shit.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

The suns brutal rays shined through the silky fabric of the curtain, casting a glare over Randy's face. He rolled onto his right side and looked at the sleeping form next to him. He lightly placed loose locks of hair behind her ear, as he leaned over to kiss her cheekbone softly. She stifled a soft moan before opening one eye and looking at him.

"You're so fuckin' beautiful." he said quietly into her lobe.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I'm in the running for America's Next Top Model." she sighed rolling over to her position to get comfortable again.

Randys hands found her bare waist and rolled her onto her back. He shimmied his way between her legs letting all his weight rest on his elbows. He lightly let his chin rest on her stomach, while his eyes searched her face. He placed soft kisses on her skin, while she played with his short spiked hair. He looked up at her again, tilting his head to the side a little. His fingers traced imaginary patterns on her hips, and he felt like his soul was being sucked in by her ocean pools.

"What?" she asked softly.

He shook his head softly, gripping his fingers into her flesh softly. "I love you." he said seriously.

"I love you, too." she said moving her hands down to his shoulders.

"No, I mean…Shit.." he paused. "Like.. I _really_ love you, baby." he said, his head flinging back a little, for emphasis. "I didn't really know what the fuck was gonna happen to me, if I walked out the door."

"Babe, Don't.." she started to interrupt him. He placed a finger over her lips to silence her.

"Do you really love me, baby?" he asked her in just above a whisper.

Her eyes softened, as she looked at him. "Of Course I love you Rand." He put his forehead on her stomach and breathed deep.

"I don't know…I don't know how to say this." he whispered, grabbing her hand and putting it to his lips.

"Randy?' she questioned, looking at him. He pulled her palm to his face and stared at her.

"Will you marry me?" he breathed.

Kady's breath caught in her throat. Her eyebrows knitted, while she searched his face to make sure he was serious.

"Yes!!" she cried.

A huge smile sprung across his face, as he moved the rest of the way up her. He kissed her mouth before reaching over the side of the bed and into the pocket of his sweatshirt.

"Good." he said, straddling her body. "Now you can have this." he said opening a ring box.

Kadys hand flew over her mouth. "Holy shit" she breathed. The band was white gold, and the diamond was perfect, with two smaller diamonds on each side.

"You like it?" he smiled.

"Do I like it? Are you fucking kidding me right now, Randy?" she asked kissing him again.

"Come here." he said bringing her forward, slipping the ring on her left hand. "Perfect." he whispered.

"Baby, How long have you had this?" she asked looking at her hand.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Like….4 months, or some shit." he answered.

"I was gonna ask you the first time you ever came to see me work, but…well, you know what happened." he laughed lightly.

Kady looked into his eyes. "C'mon, lets go get some breakfast." he said kissing her and getting up to get his clothes.

Kady stood up and wrapped the sheet around her body. She walked to the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror. 'What the fuck just happened?' she asked herself. She continued to look at her reflection, relishing in the thoughts that had consumed her. In 36 hours, her life had drastically changed, and when she looked down at the ring on her finger, and she knew it was going to be very different. The sound of the bathroom door opening drug her out of her thoughts. She turned around and looked at the man she loved. She smirked a little, and stepped toward him.

"You know you're amazing, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know." he grinned. "C'mon baby, Lets go tell everybody."

"I need to take a shower first." she smiled.

"I'm down." he said laughing.

"By myself." she said though a laugh.

"I'm not so down, anymore." he said with a mock frown. He pulled her into his body kissing her collarbone. He studied her eyes, while she looked at him. "You sure you wanna marry me?" he asked with a grin. "Put up with me the rest of your life, have my kids, wash my undies?"

"You're undies?" she asked laughing.

His deep laugh filled the small room, as he drew her in for another kiss.

"I just want us to be okay." she smiled. "No matter how many pairs of your 'undies' I wash." she finished laying her head on his shoulder.

"Ahhh, baby." he sighed. "We're gonna be great." he smiled kissing the side of her head.


End file.
